Of Butterflies and Fantasies
by sroka-x
Summary: 1x07. Neither of them had expected this to happen... but now there was no going back. My take on the infamous limo scene.
1. You Should Have said 'No'

Her lips brushed against his, as softly as a whisper.

Chuck's eyes widened in shock. Blair Waldorf was _actually _kissing _him._

Simple honesty...

_You were amazing up there..._

had accomplished what years of lewd commentary...

_I'm honoured to be playing even a small part in your deflowering... so this is your bed...you can repay me later..._

had not.

Chuck's lips curved into an involuntary smirk... if only he'd realised this sooner.

Suddenly, his lips froze under Blair's and he pulled away. This was Nate's _girlfriend _and one of his best friends... inebriated as she was, she deserved some respect... and a chance to reconsider.

'You sure?' he whispered, surprising both himself and her.

For a moment he thought the spell was broken. Part of him, albeit a very small part, hoped that she would come to her senses.

But when Blair's reaction finally came, it was not the one that Chuck had expected.

Blair's lips crashed into his; her lips moved against his, hungrily, almost desperately. Her delicate fingers tangled into his hair as she pulled herself up into his lap. Blair's touch ran through him like an electric current; never had he felt so alive. His arms curved around her waist as he closed the space between them.

Chuck's hands moved down her shoulders as he slid the straps of her slip off her shoulders. Her skin felt like silk beneath his fingers.

Chuck's throat tightened as Blair's hands grasped at his shirt collar. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons.

The tiny, more rational, part of Chuck's mind was trying in vain to construct a list of reasons why he shouldn't be doing this, but the feeling of her velvet skin against his, her lips grazing against his lips... his neck... was making it hard.

He silently wondered how far she'd let him go. If she didn't tell him to stop, he knew that he sure as hell wouldn't be able to. Blair Waldorf had_ always_ fascinated him...

'Blair' he gasped, as she continued working on undoing his buttons 'We shouldn't do this'

'Please...' she whispered, her eyes black with desire

Chuck's breath hitched in his throat as he glimpsed the passion and intensity behind those eyes

'Are you really sure?' He had to try again

'I've never been more sure, Bass' Blair breathed against the contours of his jaw.

With all hesitation gone, Chuck threw himself into kiss completely. He had her permission to go on, so he'd worry about the consequences later... and he knew that there would be consequences.

Their kisses deepened, becoming more frantic by the second. Chuck poured all his need and desire for her; a desire which he had until now kept hidden; into those kisses; knowing he wouldn't have this chance again and determined to make the most of it.

Blair moaned softly against his mouth, her face so close to his, that he could feel her long eyelashes flutter across his skin.

Their clothes fell away almost of their own accord. Skin slid against skin. Chuck's skin burned at her every touch, no matter how light. Her kiss alone was enough to leave him breathless. No girl had had that effect on him since... well... ever.

Their bodies came together, fitting as perfectly as if they were made for each other.

*********************************

Exhausted, Blair had fallen asleep in his arms... but Chuck himself could not. He'd slept with more women than he could count. Most of them were more experienced than Blair, and he was sure that he'd had better sex before... but this time something was different. He didn't mind that she'd fallen asleep in his arms, didn't mind the fact that her arms were draped across his chest, and he definitely didn't mind that she hadn't left the moment that they'd done the deed. Any other girl would have been booted out once she'd served her purpose, but this time felt different. It felt like _more _than just sex.

Chuck shook his head, in protest. He was reading into things. Sex was sex, and this was no different.

But for all his rationalisation, Chuck could not completely convince himself of that.

And the fluttering creatures in his stomach certainly weren't taking the hint either...

*********************************

Hours later, when Chuck awoke, she was gone.

And yet she wasn't...

Her scent still filled the limo, and she still filled his thoughts.

Though Blair had gone, she'd left her mark on him; leaving behind a confused Chuck, and a multitude of butterflies.


	2. Say Goodbye To Your Fantasies

Getting dressed, in the back of a limo, with a sleeping Chuck wrapped around her, without waking the aforementioned sleeping Chuck, had been an almost impossible task... but then again, Blair Waldorf had always loved a challenge.

She slipped out of the limo, which was conveniently parked in front of The Palace, and caught a cab. In her current attire, attracting the attention of a cab driver was not hard. She briefly considered dressing in only a slip more often.

Luckily her mother was still in Paris. Blair doubted that she'd approve of her daughter coming home in the early hours of the morning, wearing only her undergarments

Blair was shocked at her own audacity. She'd performed at a strip joint.... ___burlesque club_... kissed Chuck and basically begged him to sleep with her, all in one night.

She wished that she could blame her actions on alcohol, but she couldn't fool herself. She'd had, at most, two glasses of champagne, and on the Upper East Side, where children learnt to drink before they could talk, that wasn't nearly enough to excuse her lecherous behaviour.

Upon finding herself in her bedroom, Blair threw herself down onto her bed and sighed deeply. She didn't know what had come over her. Blair Waldorf was prim, proper and innocent; nothing like the daring, lust-ridden creature of last night. This was not how she was supposed to behave. Blair couldn't bear to think about what would happen if anybody found out. She wasn't Serena; she couldn't sleep with whoever she wanted. People had expectations of the Blair Waldorfs of the world, and she'd gone and shot them down.

Blair couldn't believe that only a few hours ago, she'd been a virgin, and Nate's girlfriend. It seemed like so long ago.

And now, not only was she not a virgin, but she'd surrendered her virtue to Chuck Bass of all people; who was not only Nate's best friend, but who slept with pretty much anything that moved.

She should be shocked, she should be furious. Blair had spent so much time planning it, wanting it to be special and now it never would be...

But that wasn't entirely true. In a way, her first time was more special than anything she could have planned. It might not have been with Nate, or in a luxury suite, but it was pretty memorable. Chuck had been gentle; surprisingly so; she could tell that he wanted her to enjoy it as much as he did. Her skin burst into flames every time his hands brushed against it. She melted at his every kiss. The heat rose in Blair's cheeks at the very thought of some of the things they had done. She felt the need to have a cold shower, as she replayed the events of the night...

_Skin on skin, his lips attacked hers, with a passion that she had never known existed. His lips against her neck, her fingers tugging at his dark hair. Breaths came in short, sharp gasps. Every so often moans escaped their lips. Their bodies moved as one, in a rhythm known only to lovers, each raising the other to depths of pleasure that they had never before experienced._

Blair had never expected things to go the way they had, but she couldn't bring herself to regret what happened. If she was completely honest with herself, the night had been no less than amazing. Blair now knew why Chuck had girls queuing at his bed. Blair smirked at her own lewd thoughts; Chuck was rubbing off on her.

Blair still wished that she could put her actions down to inebriation, but she knew alcohol had nothing to do with it. He had been there to pick up the pieces after Nate had left her broken yet again. She had to appreciate that.

And when he told her that she'd been amazing, Blair couldn't help but melt at the words. His eyes had been filled with such admiration and desire, that she couldn't help herself. Her lips were on his in a matter of seconds.

Nate had never once looked at her in that way. He had never looked at her as if he wanted her as much as she wanted him, never looked at her as though she was the most beautiful, most fascinating creature he'd ever encountered.

She's always had to vie with Serena for his attentions, and the blonde had always won.

Chuck looked at her as though she was the only one. What was she to do?

And when he asked her if she was sure, she was honest for the first time in her life. She _was_ sure. She wanted him, needed him. She needed someone to make her feel special, beautiful...._wanted_

She'd gotten all that and more.

She knew that Chuck was a far cry from the Prince that Nate was, but she didn't care. At that moment, Chuck had surpassed Nate in every way possible. He made her see that she didn't want Nate... _not really_.... she liked the idea of being the Princess to Nate's Prince, but that was all. Chuck had shattered that dream... Princesses didn't lose their virginity in the backs of limos, didn't make themselves throw up after eating half the contents of the palace kitchen and certainly didn't plot social destruction, just for the fun of it. She was no princess, so maybe she didn't need a prince. She knew that she could never have Chuck; he wasn't a one woman kind of man, but she knew wanted _more_ than Nate. For better of for worse Chuck had changed her.


End file.
